Do Something He Shall
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: It has been 2 and a half weeks since Miranda fled to Scotland... Gary was struggling... He plans to get her back; but how? when he has no idea how to find her, non of his friends were talking to him. He was alone and desperate... PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Gary looked around his restaurant before locking up. This is what he'd always wanted... he'd always dreamed of owning his own place and making it his own; but something was missing; and he knew what that something, or someone was.

With a sigh he locked the door and went to his car. His life right now was pretty rough. The love of his life had fled to Scotland. All of his friends weren't talking to him; they blamed him for her departure. He wasn't getting much sleep; he spent a lot of his time crying at his flat. Drowning his sorrows in a bottle of scotch.

Tonight was no different. He unlocked his flat and threw his keys on the sideboard. He looked in the mirror. Who was the man who stood before him? A man with such sadness in his lonely, tired eyes. He had dark rings underneath them from lack of sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled properly. An effortless smile. Well, he did, but the pain of remembering made him burst into a fresh set of tears.

He remembered what it was like to hold her, to finally kiss her. To finally have her as his own. How happy he felt when she wrapped his arms around his waist. How it felt when Mike got down on one knee and proposed... and when he followed.

He hadn't planned on proposing. But he was so scared of loosing her that it was his only option.

The option that led his best friend, the woman he loved, to run away to Scotland with his heart.

He carried on crying; anger filled him of how stupid he was and he angrily swiped at his sideboard; knocking the picture off and sending it flying into the wall. The frame and glass smashed all over his room.

He didn't know what came over him; or what caused him to get so rowdy. He went to pick up the picture and sliced his hand open on a piece of the shattered glass. He groaned and pulled it out. Deep red blood dribbling out from his wound.

He picked up the photo with his clean hand. He turned it over and carried on crying, It was at his leaving party before he went to Malaysia. They looked so happy. close together; arms wrapped around each other, smiling away, beers in hand and rather drunk.

He gently placed it on the side and went to clean up his hand. Running it under the cold water tap; then wrapping it in a bandage from the medical kit in the cupboard.

He sat at the table looking at the photo; pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. He drank it in one before pouring himself another.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had a proper meal, rather than just picking and nibbling at the restaurant.

Half a bottle of whiskey later he locked up and turned out the lights. He went through to his bedroom and pulled his shirt off of his shoulders. He yanked his jeans off and laid on his bed in just his boxers and under shirt.

He picked up the picture and smoothed his thumb over Miranda's face. he laid back and just starred at it.

He picked up his phone and looked through his messages. He went through his outbox. 375 texts; all to Miranda. Begging to know where she is. Or even to know if she' s ok. But never; a single reply.

_'Miranda; please let me know if your ok... I can't do this anymore... I need you... GX' _

The message sent and he threw his phone aside on the bed. He laid down and closed his eyes; not even bothering to get under the covers.

"I've got to do something..." He sighed to himself. His voice was hurt and desperate.

_And do something he shall... _

_TO BE CONTINUED!..._


	2. Chapter 2

Gary's alarm rang early the next morning. He didn't even need it; once again, it was a fairly sleepless night. He switched it off and sat up; rubbing his eyes. He dragged himself up and slumped through to the bathroom. He took a cold shower to wake himself up before changing his clothes. He yawned and grabbed his keys pulling on his jacket. He skipped his breakfast as normal and went to the restaurant.

* * *

He sat at the bar after taking the trash out. His head was throbbing; a searing migraine. He had been having these a lot recently.

He pulled out his phone and rang his new waiter; telling him not to come in.

He locked up and leant against the wall; his head was getting worse, he stumbled slightly as the pain grew.

* * *

The door to Miranda and Stevie's shop flew open.

Stevie looked up instantly.

Gary dropped to the floor, smashing his head on the handle on the way down.

"Gary?!" Stevie said shocked running to him.

Blood trickled from his head.

"Oh my god; what've you been doing to your self?" Stevie whimpered pulling her phone out of her pocket; phoning an ambulance.

* * *

Stevie sat in the waiting room terrified. It was partially her fault Gary had gotten so ill... she was mad at him... she shouted at him so much after Miranda fled... But despite her own problem with him; he needed her so much at that point. He needed someone.

"STEVIE?!"

Stevie stood up and looked around.

Clive was running down the corridor, diving around people and dodging trolleys.

"What the hell has happened?"

"I don't know, he stumbled in and just passed out... cracking his head off of the handle..." Stevie said confused.

Clive sat down besides her. "How is he?!"

Stevie shrugged.

"Have you heard from Miranda...?"

Stevie nodded; she's fine but lonely up in Scotland, I don't know if she's going to come home..."

"Well. I am; dad died a few months back; I might as well come home..."

"Oh..."

"Have you told her? Miranda. about Gary?"

Stevie shook her head.

"Why?"

"She doesn't need to know..."

"What?! She doesn't need to know that GARY... is unconscious..." Clive was starting to raise his voice.

"Excuse me? Can I have a word?"

Clive and Stevie stood up; facing the doctor.

"We've done a few tests and it turns out that Mr Preston is extremely tired and there's no sugar in his body what so ever... do you know if he's being eating..?"

Stevie and Clive looked at each other.

"We don't know... I haven't spoke or seen him in ages after we had a massive fall out..." Stevie said softly.

"I've been away for a few months... but; he's a chef! I mean, surely he knows about food and that..." Clive added.

"We'll we've put him on a drip and fixed up his head... were going to keep him under close eye until he awakes, so we can find out what's happened to him..."

"Can I go in?" Clive asked.

The nurse nodded and left.

Clive went through to Gary's private room.

* * *

"Hiya..." Clive said softly sitting on the seat besides his bed. "What've you gotten yourself into this time?... Wake up mate... please... I can't see you like this..."

His eyes wandered up and down Gary; his head was badly cut; his face really pale.

He stood up and wandered the room. picking up his notes; reading through them... He paced the room reading them.

There was a sudden coughing and choking noise.

Clive's instant reaction was to look down at Gary.

His eyes were slowly opening and he was choking.

Clive ran to the door. "NURSE!" He screamed before going back to Gary.

* * *

Clive stood outside, giving the doctor a few minutes with Gary alone.

Stevie was on the phone to Miranda, telling her about his accident.

The doctor spoke to Clive before leaving.

"What's she saying?" Clive asked.

"She wants to speak to him..."

Clive cocked his head towards the door.

"I'll ring you back in a few minutes, let me talk to him first, I've been rotten to him... really, really rotten..." Stevie said on the phone before hanging up.

* * *

"Gary?" Stevie said slowly entering the room.

He looked at her sleepily; he was laid on his side his bad side of his head facing up. The drip in his right arm.

"How are you..?"

"What do you care..." He moaned.

"I'm so sorry! I over reacted..." She pleaded.

"I needed you..." He whimpered.

"I know! But I was so angry with you and selfish! I blamed you for it... when I shouldn't have..." She stroked over his face gently with her thumb.

"Have you heard from her?! Please Stevie? Tell me. Have you heard from her at all?!"

Stevie nodded. "Everyday... I just rang her now; told her about how you were and your accident... she cried..."

Gary started to cry.

"She told me to ring her back... and put you on the phone... she wants to talk to you; it might have something to do with the 380 something texts..." Stevie teased.

Gary laughed weakly; wiping at his tears. "What are you waiting for; ring her?!" He urged.

Stevie pulled out her phone and dialled. "Yeah, he's here... ok; well... I'll stand outside; give you some privacy... Alright! Bye!" Stevie handed him the phone and left.

"Miranda?!" He asked desperately.

"Gary?!" She replied matching his tone.

Gary burst out crying. "When are you coming home?!" he pleaded desperately.

Miranda started to cry too. "I don't know..."

* * *

Stevie and Clive were nosily starring through the window at him.

He was crying so much; he kept wiping at his face... wiping the tears away.

"What do you thinks happening?!" Clive whispered.

"I've no idea... I just hope they work things out... I mean, these past few weeks; look at him... he's landed himself in hospital without her... who knows what would happen if it was to be longer!"

* * *

Gary hung up and put Stevie's phone on the side. He sat up and wiped at his face. He was still crying but smiling ecstatically. An effortless smile. A smile that had been parted from him for what seemed like a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary was fast asleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

"These stupid coffee machines!" Clive moaned kicking at it.

"Just sit down!" Stevie moaned.

"What time did she say she was getting here for?" Clive asked.

"Around about now?!"

Stevie and Clive turned around at the familiar voice.

Stevie jumped up and hugged her massive best friend.

"How is he?!" Miranda asked softly.

"Take a look for yourself..." Clive replied nodding towards the window.

Miranda slowly walked over to the window, the sight of him made her burst into a fresh state of tears.

"Go in... go talk to him..." Clive urged.

Miranda nodded wiping at her eyes.

* * *

Miranda closed the blinds; she wanted some private time with him. She then slowly walked towards the bed, she started to cry again.

She felt it was her fault that Gary had gotten into such a state.

She gently stroked the cut on his head. She then kissed besides it. Gently rubbing it in with her thumb. She perched on the edge of the bed, threading her fingers through his hair.

She carried on crying.

Gary started to slowly wake.

"Miranda?!" he whispered desperately his eyes heavy with sleep; barely opening them.

"Yeah, I'm here..." She whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gary started to cry, "Your home..."

Miranda nodded taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Don't ever leave again! please!" He begged. "I love you too much..."

Miranda looked at him; gobsmacked.

Gary pulled his knees to his chest and slowly sat himself up, burying his face in his hands, crying hysterically.

She grabbed hold of him and bundled him into her arms, kissing the top of his head as he cry. "I love you too..." she whispered.

Gary looked up at her.

Miranda started to wipe his tears off of his face before pulling him to her and kissing him deeply.

He replied with such an urgency it took her by surprise, as he buried her fingers in her hair.

They pulled away for breathe and burst out smiling.

Gary softly and weakly started to sing.

_Everybody needs a little time away  
I heard her say, from each other  
Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other_

_Hold me now_  
_It's hard for me_  
_To say I'm sorry_  
_I just want you to stay_

_After all that_  
_We've been through_  
_I will make it up to you_  
_I promise to_

_And after all that's_  
_Been said and done_  
_You're just the part of me_  
_I can't let go_

_Couldn't stand to be kept away_  
_Just for the day, from your body_  
_Wouldn't wanna be swept away_  
_Far away from the one that I love_

_Hold me now_  
_It's hard for me_  
_To say I'm sorry_  
_I just want you to know_

_Hold me now_  
_I really want to_  
_Tell you I'm sorry_  
_I could never let you go_

Miranda started to join in;

After_ all that  
We've been through  
I will make it up to you  
Promise to_

And after all that's  
Been said and done  
You're just the part of me  
I can't let go

After all that  
We've been through  
I will make it up to you  
_I promise to_

_You're gonna be the lucky one_

_When we get there_  
_Gonna jump in the air_  
_No one'll see us_  
_Cause there's nobody there_

_After all, you know_  
_We really don't care_  
_Hold on, I'm gonna take you there_

* * *

The nurse walked in to do his observations.

Miranda was curled up on the bed with him; both fast asleep.

His arm which contained the drip fell across her stomach. His head rested on her shoulder.

There legs and feet were entwined underneath the blankets.

The nurse coughed to announce her presence.

Miranda awoke. "Hi?" she said slightly embarrassed.

"I need to do his obs" the nurse smiled.

"Ah, right..." Miranda wiggled and climbed off of the bed.

Gary didn't wake.

Miranda walked around the room, letting the nurse do her job.

"That will be all.." The nurse smiled before leaving.

Miranda nodded and smiled.

She looked at her watch; ten at night. she sighed and sat back on the bed, pulling the tv down and switching it on. She grabbed her bag from beside her and pulled out her headphones and plugged them into the telly as not to wake him.

* * *

"Miranda?!" Gary asked desperately.

When there was no reply he sat up desperately and looked around the room.

She wasn't there.

He sat up and swung his legs off of the bed weekly. He grabbed hold of the pole which held his drip and grabbed hold of it for balance. He slowly stood up.

He fell.

"Wo!" Clive ran into the room and caught him before he hit the ground.

Gary started to cry.

"I've got you..." Clive added pulling him up and getting him back on the bed.

Gary laid back down and Clive helped pull his legs up.

"She's gone to Penny's, she came to pick her up and took her home. She texted Stevie, she'll be back soon, she's only been gone an hour... I've been sat here since, watching your tv.." Clive smiled.

"What's happening to me?!" Gary cried desperately.

"What do you mean?!" Clive asked confused.

"I can't even stand up.." He cried putting his hands over his face.

"Hey... it's cos' your ill... you need to build your strength up" Clive added sitting on the chair.

Gary moaned in frustration wiping at his face. "I need the toilet..."

"Oh, err ok..." Clive added standing up. "How we gonna do this?!"

"How the hell do I know?!" Gary moaned to himself.

"I'll be one minute.." Clive added standing up and running out of the room.

He came running back in wheeling a wheel chair.

Gary laughed slightly.

"c'mon" Clive smiled pulling him up and putting him in the chair. He put the drip pole on the little ledge and wheeling him out of the room.

* * *

Gary sat picking at his dinner.

"You need to eat..." Miranda smiled.

She was sat on the chair beside the bed, her feet resting on the side of the bed.

"Have you tasted this?!" He complained flicking at his peas with his fork. "It's disgusting..."

Miranda sat forward and took a fish finger, she ate it. "Your right, it is!" she laughed swallowing it.

Gary pushed the tray away from him.

A different nurse knocked on the door before entering. "Your supposed to be eating..."

Gary sighed.

"The doctor is on his way around to talk to you, he's coming with a consultant."

Gary smiled as the nurse left.

"When do you think I'll get out of here?!" he moaned.

"I don't know... I mean look at you, your so weak it could be a while..." Miranda added taking his hand. "But I'm not going anywhere."

Gary smiled and kissed her hand. "It might be a bit of a handful though.. you know what I'm like.."

"Yeah, a stressful ponce!" Miranda teased leaning forward and kissing his nose.

"Shurrup!" Gary teased catching her lips.

* * *

The doctor entered...


	4. Chapter 4

"Gary Preston?" The doctor asked as he entered the room.

Gary nodded.

"Were putting you on a course of strength building exercises, just generally the basics, re-strengthen your legs, get you back into shape and put you on a course of high carbohydrate foods, lots of protein etc, this will also build you back up... it going to be difficult, but, with a lot of support..." he paused and nodded towards Miranda; "You'll be back on your feet soon... We've also bucked you in for a CT scan; just to check you're head, see if the swellings gone down any"

Gary nodded. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"it is a good idea to get someone to fetch you some clean clothes and toiletries" the doctor added.

"Do you want me to do it?" Miranda asked.

Gary nodded, "Please" he smiled.

"I'll get going, but your booked in for your scan in about an hour, and your first phyiso session is not that long after that."

Gary clenched his eyes together.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked worried.

"I've got headache" He moaned.

"Where about's?" the doctor started to examine him.

Gary rubbed his head where it hurt.

* * *

Gary was in his scan and Miranda had gone back to his flat with Clive; go to collect some things for him.

Miranda let herself in, putting the keys on the side.

Clive followed her through, looking around the flat eagerly.

Miranda walked over to the blood covered glass from the photo frame. "Clive?"

He walked over and bent down besides her, "looks like a photo frame, the woods still there..." he added carefully picking up the pieces and binning them.

Miranda slowly walked over to the tv area and smiled, laughing quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Clive asked joining her.

"Typical Gary"

Clive looked at her confused.

"Well, there's a PS3, a load of games and all the complete box set of doctor who and Only Fools 'N' Horses!" Miranda smiled.

"Yeah; I never noticed" Clive laughed.

Miranda started to put the CD's on the shelves and the DVD's away. "It's a nice place he's got here" she smiled as she looked around his little flat.

Clive was making some tea. "Yeah" he replied.

Miranda took a drink from a cup before going through to his bedroom; to gather some clothes.

She opened the door and looked around... the bed wasn't made and the photograph was in the middle of his pillows.

Miranda sat on the side of his bed, picking up the photo, the pillow was damp next to it.

Miranda felt really guilty.

she kissed the photo before gathering his things. Clothes, toiletries, a box set of Doctor Who and his IPod.

Clive was out in the main living area, nosing through all Gary's vinyl's. There were shelves and shelves of them, hundreds of LP's. Clive smiled to himself before going to find Miranda.

"Does Gary have an LP player?"

Miranda shrugged.

"He's got hundreds of vinyl's... he's got good taste!" Clive smiled.

Miranda laughed to her self, "good old Gary" she smiled picking up the bag of his belongings.

* * *

"I'm back" Miranda smiled as she re-entered Gary's room.

"What's she doing here?"

"Dad" Gary moaned.

"Hello love!" Gary's mum greeted her with a hug.

"Hi" Miranda replied putting Gary's bag down next to his bed and perching on the side.

"I said what's she doing here"

"And I said leave it dad, were together alright" Gary complained.

"Aww, love, that's great! Finally!" Gary's mum smiled.

"Why do you want to get with her, she's the reason you got in this state!"

"I'll wait outside" Miranda smiled getting up.

"Don't" Gary pleaded.

"Let her go Gary"

"Nathan!" Gary's mum hissed.

"What, it's true! She was the one who landed him in here, running off without so much as a goodbye, messing him about for all those years she practically killed him!"

Miranda stood up and started to leave.

"Get out.."

Everyone looked at Gary.

"Dad I said get out" Gary pretty much shouted.

"You don't mean that" Nathan protested.

"Ever since uni, you've put me down... complained at me, acted as if your ashamed of me... even when I'm in hospital.. complaining, and now your telling me how to run my love life! Just GO!"

"Nathan, go" Gary's mum added.

Miranda had gone, sitting outside in the waiting area, crying.

"Who's side are you on Sally?!" Nathan argued.

"His... he's right, you've always put him down... we've already filled for divorce; of course I'm on his. Go Nathan, just go...!" Sally added.

"Your no son of mine..." Nathan stood up and stormed out.

"Yeah, and you've been no dad to me what so ever!" Gary laughed angrily.

"Calm down Gary..." Sally said softly stroking the back of his hand.

"What do you mean; you've filled for divorce?" Gary added.

"We haven't been getting on..." Sally started to cry.

"Mum, don't cry..." Gary said softly hugging her. "What happened?"

"Everything, he's always complaining, shouting at me... making me sad..." Sally sobbed.

* * *

Sally left not long after.

Miranda didn't re-enter.

"Miranda!"... "MIRANDA!" he shouted for her to hear as he couldn't walk to the door.

Miranda stood up and walked through the door.

"Why are you crying?!" Gary asked terrified sitting up.

"What you're dad said, it's true!" Miranda sobbed.

"Come here!" Gary smiled holding his arms out.

Miranda hugged him, curling into him on the bed. "It was all my fault!"

"No, it wasn't... it was mine, I caused you to run away; I got myself into such a state..." Gary said softly, kissing her head. "I don't need my dad, he was always horrid to me as a kid... so, lets leave it yeah? It's just me and you now..." he said softly kissing her head.

"I love you" Miranda whispered.

"I love you too" Gary smiled kissing her.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"If only I could.." Gary complained.

"well, the nurse said some fresh air will do you good, you've got a wheel chair, c'mon, I'll take you for a walk" Miranda smiled.

Gary's face burst out smiling. "I'll get changed first though... did you pack my joggers?"

"As you instructed" Miranda smiled rooting through the bag.

* * *

Gary sat in the hospital gardens in his wheel chair with Miranda, luckily he no longer needed the drip. He had changed into his grey joggers and superman hoodie.

"As a kid, every dream I ever had he laughed upon... ok, so some were rather drastic... like being a space man... but, I was just a kid, mum was always saying how I should go for my dreams; not let anything hold me back... but dad... he laughed in my face and told me to grow up when I was five..." Gary spoke, tossing a stone back into the flower bed. He sighed. "I mean look at that poor kid there." He nodded towards a child in a wheel chair, he was pale and had his leg up in plaster. "His mum and dad are with him, supporting him... when I ended up in hospital as a kid he didn't visit once...it was always mum... always my mum... everything was my mum..."

"Why were you in hospital?" Miranda asked.

"I got food poisoning, I was eight... remember it like it was yesterday..." Gary sighed. "But, if I ever do have kids... in the future; i'd be the dad mine never was too me... well, i'd try... knowing my luck i'd probably turn out as useless as him.."

"Your not useless..." Miranda urged.

Gary looked at her confused.

"Your not useless, your anything but... your kind, polite, caring, everything your dad's not... I reckon your like your mum" Miranda smiled kissing his head.

"Lets hope so" Gary laughed relaxing back into his chair as Miranda pushed him back in doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later;**

"Hi Gary!"

Gary looked up, "Hi!" he smiled slowly pulling himself to sit up.

Miranda walked over to him and kissed his head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore"

"I bought you this" Miranda smiled handing him a bag.

"What is it?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"Open it" Miranda smiled.

Gary struggled with the bag; Opening it up. "Oh wow!"

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Gary nodded.

Miranda took the fluffy dressing gown from him as he sat up. She helped him put his arms in it and wrapped it over his shoulders.

"It's so fluffy" Gary smiled snuggling into it as he lay back into the bed. "Thanks"

"No problem" Miranda smiled.

Gary took her t shirt in his hand and pulled her closer, kissing her.

Miranda was taken a back, but kissed him back.

Gary pulled away for air, his eyes fluttering open behind his new glasses.

What was that for?" Miranda smiled.

"Because I love you you nut!" Gary smiled, his had softly stroking her face.

"I love you too"

this time when there lips collided it was more passionate.

"Am I interrupting?"

Miranda and Gary slowly pulled apart, looking towards the doctor.

"you sealed the deal so to speak?" he added perching on the side of Gary's bed.

"You could say that" Miranda smiled.

"How are you this morning?" the doctor added to Gary grabbing and flicking through his notes.

"Achey"

"He's always complaining this one" The doctor teased to Miranda. "I'm kidding; were abouts?"

"My back"

"Sit forward then." The doctor smiled standing up. He lifted up the dressing gown, "God that's fluffy" he smiled stroking it.

"Miranda bought me it" Gary smiled proudly.

"Well aren't you lucky?" the doctor smiled lifting his t shirt up and examining his back. "it's going to take time... but, youll be ok" the doctor returned his bed clothes. He sat back on the bed.

Gary sat back.

"How are your legs this morning?" the doctor smiled.

"Well; I can feel them, that's good right?" Gary replied smiling.

"Very good, have you walked about or moved this morning?" the doctor added.

"Meh, I went to the toilet, that's it"

"Well, at least your trying, your getting there... I reckon a few more days and you can go home"

"REALLY?" Gary smiled happily in disbelief.

"Yeah. your making great progress!"

"Do you want to move in with me when you get home?" Mirada smiled taking his hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah.. so then your never away from me and I can look after you!"

Gary nodded, speechless. "Come here!" Gary pulled her back down and kissed her.

"Ill leave you to it!" the doctor laughed leaving.

**the next** **week; **

"Home sweet home" Miranda smiled opening up the flat and walking in, She put Gary's bag on the floor.

Gary walked in behind her on his crutches. "So many steps" He laughed.

"Go sit yourself down" Miranda smiled rooting through the fridge. "We've got coca cola or Fanta"

"I want a beer" he moaned laughing.

"Not on those tablets..."

Gary laughed, "Coke" he smiled.

Miranda handed it to him. Gary lent his head over the back of the sofa, catching her t-shirt in his spare hand and pulling her toward him, kissing her. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**1 month later;**

Gary was back at work without his crutches, he was back to normal. Normal, cheery Gary.

"Gary?"

"Clive?" Gary didn't look up from his cooking.

"Miranda's here"

Gary put his knife down and ran straight through to the restaurant, abandoning his task.

Miranda was studying the comics in the paper, not acknowledging he was there.

Gary snook around the bar. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her off of her stool "Hey" He said flirty as he tickled her.

Miranda giggled as he tickled her.

He stopped and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

"So I've been thinking..." Gary smiled, he took both of her hands and intertwined them between them in the air.

"I should be worried" Miranda teased.

Gary laughed, "Well, I was going to take you out somewhere really special tonight, and then when we got home... Id give you my thank you present from you helping me through all of this..."

"Is that a promise?" Miranda teased.

"Yeah, it's a promise" Gary smiled kissing her. "I better get back, but you go have a lovely bath and make yourself look beautiful, not that you need to do that, because you are already beautiful"

"I'll wear my dress with the zip"

"It should be Velcro, its so much easier to rip off" Gary teased in a whisper.

Miranda blushed laughing, "I'll see you later"

"Not if I see you first" Gary kissed her one last time.

Miranda left the restaurant.

"You coming out tonight then? after work beer?"

"Nah, I'm good, lets just say i'm on a promise" Gary smiled proudly to himself. _"God I love her" _he thought to himself as he smiled his way back into the kitchen.

**THE END**


End file.
